Medic Wakko
by Jakkitt
Summary: Yakko is in need of a little medical attention. Lucky for him, Someone is around to help.
**Hey Ya'll. Just here for the usual Before Story Info.**

 **I do not own Animaniacs**

 **Please Read at your Leisure**

 **Please, Review as you see fit. I would Gladly Accept all Healthy Criticism.**

 **Please silence all Cell Phones**

 **And please do not Text as it creates a lovely blue glow around your face that can distract the Characters**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 _"Singing toons you've heard before._

 _Every one a bigger bore._

 _People like you and me,_

 _All singing way off key..."_

Yakko growled as the song ran over and over and over in his head.

"It's sickening how catchy that song is. I'll bet the writers were silently laughing at us when they wrote it."

Yakko muttered under his breath as he pounded his forehead and pulled his ears, trying in vain to think of something else.

He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him.

"The stereo. I can listen to the radio and finally gain some relief from this torture."

He spun on his heel and took a step foreward, but his mind was so preoccupied, that he didn't notice the chair next to him until he rammed his foot into it with all the force of the step in it.

"Shoot!" Yakko shouted. Taking care not to let any other profanity slip. He was an actor in a kid's show for goodness sake. He didn't want to form any bad habits now.

He hopped on one foot and clutched the other in both hands. He was almost afraid to look at the damage.

 _'That was a pretty good kick.'_

Yakko thought with a wince.

"Wakko!" He hollered.

"COMIN'!" His brother bellowed back.

Wakko walked in just seconds later, his tongue hanging out. He looked at Yakko as the older Toon grabbed the edge of the table to steady himself.

"What'd you do?"

"I kicked the chair like I was going to send it to Mars."

"Why?"

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Why?"

Yakko glared at his brother.

"Cause I had Dot's 'Parody of Belle' running through my head. Now get over here and help me."

"Why me?" Wakko whined.

"'Cause you're the resident Medic here."

"Since when?"

"Since you were the only one who went to that CPR and Basic First Aid training seminar that Plotz had all the Toons go to three months ago. Ergo, you're the one who knows what to do if all my toes are broken."

"Why didn't you and Dot go?"

"'Cause I had a scene to film and Dot decided to skip."

"I only went 'cause there was free food."

Yakko raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, it was KIND of interesting. So sue me."

"I might if you don't get your rear in gear and help me."

Wakko sighed and finally walked over. He pulled a chair out from the table.

"Sit."

Yakko glared at the chair, which just happened to be the one he had kicked.

 _'There's irony for you'_

Yakko thought as he sat in the offensive furniture. Wakko grabbed a second chair and sat facing his brother.

"Let me see."

Yakko reluctantly let go of his foot and let Wakko lift it to his face.

He twisted it slightly and moved his head to look at the appendage from all sides.

After a minute of awkward silence, Yakko started to fidget.

"Well?" He asked nervously.

Wakko looked up at him.

"You really need to wash these more often."

Yakko glared at him. "Thanks Mr. Sense of Smell. I meant, what's the damage report."

Wakko rolled his eyes and set Yakko's foot on his knee. "Well, you didn't break anything."

Yakko sighed and sat back. "That's a re..AAAUuuggh!"

Yakko's words turned into a shout as Wakko suddenly poked his foot.

"You definitely bruised it though."

Yakko glowered at him. "Oh, gee. Ya really think so?"

Wakko grinned. "Hey, who's the 'resident medic' here?"

Yakko groaned and flopped his head back.

Wakko's grin stretched wider and his tongue stuck out as he stood and gently set Yakko's foot onto the chair.

"Just hang tight bro, I'll be right back."

Yakko rubbed his head as Wakko trotted off to the bathroom. He could feel a headache coming on.

Wakko walked back in with some gauze and tape. He set these on the table and walked over to the counter, he looked up at the cupboard high above his head for a second before clambering up onto the counter.

Yakko grinned as Wakko opened a cupboard, pulled out a glass and hopped down. The middle Warner walked to the sink, filled the glass and set the glass on the table next Yakko.

Wakko lifted Yakko's foot and sat back down. Once he was situated, he reached behind his back into his hammerspace and dropped two aspirin into Yakko's hand. Yakko saluted and grabbed the water glass. As he swallowed the aspirin, Wakko grabbed the gauze and wrapped it several times around Yakko's toes, he tore off a strip of tape and tapped it into place.

Wakko gently lowered his brother's foot to the floor and stood.

"Be careful not to step on that foot to hard."

Yakko nodded. Wakko picked up the gauze and tape and walked back to the bathroom. He paused in the doorway.

"And watch out for chairs."

Yakko snorted. "Whatever you say doc."

Wakko disappeared into the bathroom. Yakko stood and hobbled to the sink, placing his now empty glass down. He turned and walked into the living room, plopping down onto the couch.

Wakko walked in, and sat down next to him. Yakko suddenly realized that Dot's song had finally unstuck from his mind. As if his very thoughts had summoned her, Dot opened the tower door.

Upon seeing Yakko's wrapped foot she sighed.

"Can't I leave you guys alone for five minuets without catastrophe happening? What did you do now?"

The two boys grinned at her as Wakko piped up,

"He sent a chair to Mars!"


End file.
